New Beginnings
by superrcricel.x
Summary: He's the outcast, she'll be prom queen, when she makes the decision to ask him for help, not even she was prepared for the bond between them.  InuKag. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is my first story in a while, it will be chaptered, I think. I'm not sure, it's just a dream i had that wont leave me, *mutters*

I'll update whenever I can really, or if I have more dreams.

Disclaimer: I don't own the puppy, or any of the puppy's friends. End of discussion.

Oh and AN: I don't not like Kouga, in fact he's one of my favourites, however, someone has to be the bad guy and it just happens to be him. so no flames, coz i wont be bothered with them, if you don't like my story, don't read, it's not like I'm at your house with a knife and an evil maniacal grin going on.

Chapter 1

I'm late, like extremely late, like majorly late, late as in once, I actually get to the student council meeting it will be ruined because everyone will spend the remainder of the meeting glaring and eye twitching at me. My idea of a good time? HECK YES. Note the heavy sarcasm included?

This is so all Sango's fault, Sango being Sango Taijia, my best friend, which I am beginning to question, twitch. Since I caught her sniffing glue and she caught me nomming on crayons, oh those were the days, sigh. Anyway, it's all her fault. She didn't have to dare me to eat all those puddings at lunch did she? But I had to do it.

I'm Kagome Higuarashi , captain of the archery team, Valedictorian and all round nice albeit completely stubborn yet most loved senior of Feudal High.

I don't back down, to anyone, except one, but he will not be mentioned because I am in a state of pro-puddings and am so freaking late it is not funny, not at all.

Rushing down the quiet hallways of my school is not what i planned to do today, nor was something being barged into me, causing me to be flung into the lockers, and then being pushed against me, but hey, I'm Kagome Higurashi, and if something can happen it most likely will happen.

I knew the minute the person pressed their body right up against mine and slammed my wrists on either side of my head that the good feeling of todays pudding fiasco will not be coming back anytime soon. Inwardly counting to three, I raised my eyes to my assailant and flinched at the hard angry look that was easily seen in the steely blue eyes that I used to know so well, that used to stare at me with warmth instead of anger.

My boyfriend, Kouga Wolfe. Captain of the football team, wanted by say more then half the towns population, both straight and I'll assume gay as well. I mean come on, those abs, along with arms like that? It would blind anyone to truth about Kouga, like say, he needs a personality reformat.

"Kouga, whats the go? I'm late enough as i-mmmph". being unprepared for the bruising lashing of his mouth forcing mine open left me with no choice but to remain quiet and give in, all the while thinking about happy thoughts, like say, rainbows and unicorns prancing around gaily. Rather then thinking about the harsh pull of his tongue and the grip he had on my hands was beginning to bruise, which was always a pain to hide considering I hate bracelets, gah.

Well as fun as this attack is, inwardly rolling my eyes, I bit down on his tongue, and watched in amusement as he reared back in shock and snarled at me, like the real canine he is, really needs to learn a sit command or something, maybe even roll over or stay, I'd give him a cookie honest! My amusement was cut short when I was re-shoved back against the lockers, my hands shoved with even more force then before into the rather hard metal lockers.

"You whore! Don't think I don't know what you do when I'm not looking", he spat in my face. Lovely, just what I needed today, a Kouga shower.

"What the hell Kouga! I try to have a life and try to hide the fact that you are NOTHING what people think you are! pray tell me, what have I actually done to spite you this time, oh honourable Lord Kouga". I would of bowed, if you know, he didn't have a vice grip on my wrists, therefore preventing that.

"Don't play fucking dumb with me Kagome, I saw you with that, that GEEK." More spit lovely, what's with the constant spitting on me today.

"You mean Hojo? He forgot what homework we had to do so I gave him my notes? and then smiled and walked off, is that is Kouga? I dare smile at someone that isn't my DARLING KOUGA WOLFE."

More snarling ensured, lovely, really I adore Kouga saliva in my face, all the time. Maybe he wont begrudge me leaning forward and wiping his saliva on his shirt, although judging by the way he was growling, fangs flashing and all, I'm going to assume no.

"You're MINE, KAGOME, no one else shall have you or touch you, understand?" I was preparing to dignify him with an answer, one equally as pissed the fuck off, but I didn't have to. He was suddenly shoved off me and kicked halfway down the hallway, sprawled very unflatteringly along the floor.

I would have laughed at the flustered look on his face except for the fact that I was stunned when I glanced upon my rescuer. Who had now pulled me behind him, and was beginning to crouch in a defensive stance. while flexing his claws and smirking down at the now getting to his feet Kouga.

Silver hair, that's the first thing you notice when you first notice him, Inuyasha Takahashi, school's loner, roughened and toughened by the problems associated with being what he was, A Hanyou, what shouldn't even matter to anyone anymore since the law of equality to both demon and human was passed, but it did, and it sucked.

He doesn't care about anyone except his family and the chosen few he will call 'friend'. Dog ears adjoined his head, twitching back and forth, along with the fangs and the claws gave away his demon heritage from one glance, he's always been an outcast, so he decides to wear the part, jeans and black leather jacket, give him a sort of don't approach me look, yet defines the well sculpted body he can't hide.

Without even realising it, I had crawled forward and gripped the back of his black leather jacket, with my hands, whilst grimacing at the ugly bruises now forming on my wrists. Inuyasha's ears twitched in my direction at my approach, he then stiffened, readying his body for confrontation from the now snarling wolf who was fully back on his feet.

Seriously, he needs to realise that spit is not attractive, I was brought out of my amusing thoughts by a dark chuckle, that sent an odd tingling sensation down my body, not having enough time to stop and analyse this, I will store it for later and get back to the matter at hand.

"Well what do you know? Kouga Wolfe, all time favourite jock of the year, every girls heartthrob, heck even some guys, beating on his girlfriend? future prom queen, one of the smartest kids of our age, could become president if she really put her mind to it, and your BEATING on her? On a girl? One that should have your protection rather then your brutality". He then smirked and turned to me and winked at the awestruck look on my face, which of course caused me to blush at being caught staring but how could I not, Inuyasha Takahashi, knowing who I am and standing up for me? Somebody needs to pinch me.

Kouga, bearing witness to my now apparent blush, snarled and glared down the hall at the hanyou.

"Well, if it isn't HALF-BREED mutt face, InuTRASHA, what's the go mutt? Can't get a girl of your own so you try to get a piece of mine? She might give you some, she's pretty good, knows how to make you feel gooood", he then licked his lips and hmmed in what I'm assuming was meant to be an appreciative way. Ugh, gross. Before I even had a chance to chew him out, which I was going to do, like say, slam his face into the wall with a bit of miko power for added effect, just to add a bit of an ouch.

Inuyasha growled, leaped and snarled all in one, "Don't you dare talk to her like that, you mangy wolf, you have no right to say that to any female, let alone Kagome!"

However at the same time, Kouga must of leaped and narrowly missed his claws because the next thing i know I was shoved against the locker, yet again this time with his claws around my neck.

"Don't think for a second this is over Kagome, you're MINE, and the next time you disobey me, the punishment will be". He paused to lick my neck, smirking when I couldn't but shiver, "much, much worse." Before leaping off and rushing down the hallway to who knows where.

I slid down the wall to my knees and buried my face in my hands, I was to distraught to see the jean covered legs as they came into my line of vision, nor did I happen to notice the hands pulling me to my feet until all I could see, was gold.

The most intense colour you can imagine seeing in a set of eyes covered by silver bangs.

"Oi prom queen? HELLO? I snapped out of my daydream then and glared or tried to except I had somehow managed to wound my hands around his collar, while blushing and cursing my wandering hands, I finally realised what he called me, I twitched. "Prom queen'? what the hell is that?"

He then smirked at me and leaned in causing more heart palpitations,and flicked my forehead, causing me to go cross-eyed. He laughed and took a step back, I was then drawn back into the pull of his eyes. My staring must have started to bus him because he suddenly scowled, "must you keep staring wench?"

I blinked, wench? where is he from? the middle ages?

"'Wench', 'prom queen'? don't think you'll get away with calling me crappy pet names, eh puppy?", Somewhere during my rant I had started jabbing him in the chest with my finger, whilst he had been starting at me in amusement until that moment I called him puppy, then he simply scowled again. I grinned inwardly, haa! A reaction, someone has a sore sport for doggy names.

"Puppy? what do you think I am someones loyal pet? eh spitfire?", Eye twitching and scowling right back at him.  
>"Spitfire? prom queen? wench? My name is neither, it's Kagome, KA-GO-ME, understand dog boy?".<p>

He just grinned in amusement, "whatever you say spitfire".

"Why you!" taking a step closer I suddenly remembered, the meeting, my lateness, too many puddings, ahh. I shrieked and took off down the hall, while looking back at the stunned puppy, I yelled back. "Thanks for the rescue my puppy hero", with a wink leaving the puppy flustered and muttering.

"Keh, stupid wench doesn't know shit", whilst smiling to himself and walking in the opposite direction.

Smiling to myself I run towards my lovely meeting, whilst thinking that today maybe wouldn't be as bad as I thought, and grinned not bad at all.

xx

Finalllyyyy, took forever to type *rages*

Okay, review if you wish, I don't care, I just needed this out of my head,

Oh and another AN: for those who say they are out of character or whatever else. It is an AU, and it is my story, I am simply borrowing pre made characters, names and faces is all, personality wise is not something I am sure I will take properly.


	2. Chapter 2

I'mmm baaaaaaack! :D Okay, so it's been awhile but I get distracted easily. I blame work, and tafe, and nieces and nephews ! :D Yep. True story.

Disclaimer: So don't own teh puppyyy. I do however own an Inuyasha doll. *smothers it* :D

Here's the second chapter. :)

Chapter Two.

Sneaking around corners is no way for a super amazing person like me to behave! But uh, avoiding cranky pants wolf face is top priority at the moment. After the fight with Inuyasha, and he stormed off, it's been 2 days since then and there's been nothing. No arguing, no snippy remarks. Just him walking past with his damn creepy arse smirk. It's freeeeaking me out man! freaaaaking me out!

"I've haaaaad itttt!" Stomp stomp. "Geez Kagome, what's got your panties in a twist, because you know, I could untwist them for you if you like." Twitch, Miroku Houshi, world's biggest pervert, on any other day, I could deal with you, today however-

"You lecher!" BAM, kick to the shins via Sango. I looked back and had to fight back a laugh at the image of Miroku rocking back and forth on the ground holding his shin.

Even this wonderful lovely sight did not make my mood any better, so sulking is the next best thing! I slam myself down on the ground in a huff. Sango joins me soon after and after a while of Miroku noticing that no one is giving him any sympathy, he sits down as well. Looking at Miroku it's hard to believe that he is also Inuyasha's best friend, really, they don't fit together at all. First of, Miroku is a Man-Whore, whereas I've never even seen Inuyasha talk to a female except for that time he saved me, awh my puppy hero! Anyway, heh. There's also the fact that he is madly in love with my best friend, who doesn't even notice, she so loves him back though, it's such a ... loving kick in the shins kind of relationship. Sigh. If only mine was like that also, but alas, it is not.

"What's going on Kagz? You've been really jumpy the last couple of days." Sango, my best friend in the whole wide world, I wish you wouldn't read me so well.

"Kouga's been an A-Class freakazoooiiid" I retaliate in the most mature way possible, which means, pouting and sulking included.

"Caaaan I hit him! Oh can I can i!" She adds in quickly whilst jumping up and down like a kick at Christmas, I really don't know these people I swear.

"You know, I'd be more worried about the fact that Miroku's hand is inching towards no go zones as we speak".

She snaps around to him and whacks him in the shins again, resulting in me laughing at another hopeless case for Miroku, he'll never learn will he?

"Come on perv, bells ringing, later Kagz!" Sango runs off yelling whilst dragging a stunned Miroku by his ear, all I can hear until they make it into the building is "Ow ow ow Saaango, my lovee, don't pull so harddd".

I laugh, man I love those kids. While smiling into the fresh breeze which messes up my hair. Well time to face the musssiiiiccc.

I was too distracted by the peace and quiet that I didn't notice someone sneaking up and grabbing my arm, way to go Kagz, you spend two whole days sneaking around corners whilst avoiding him and now you get caught coz the breeze is nice, idiot. I love being grabbed and shoved into a nearby tree, oh my loving boyfriend, why must you test me so, twitch. I should have expected this though. Sigh.

"Well, finally going to act on your threat eh Kouga boy! Ol' chum o' mine!" He slams his fist into the area next to my head and leans closer.

"Don't get fucking smart with me you whore," he growls into my face while pushing his body against mine. This is greaaat, I love life really.

"I want to know EXACTLY what the hell is going on with you and Inuyasha, right now!"

I blink confusedly, wait whaat? With Inuyasha? I haven't seen him even at school since I ran off two days ago...

"What has this got anything to do with Inuyasha? I haven't even seen him you dolt". He slams me again, wonderful. I love bruises on my back. Kouga leans close and sniffs at my neck and whispers harshly. "Don't think I won't be able to smell him on you if you do go near him, understand me? Or should I, say, let the school know about your poor living conditions, and the fact that you have to bath your own mother because she's too drunk to do it herself, or maybe the fact that your brother has a drug addiction and is never even home half the time because he's in lock up eh?" I freeze, he can't do that. He promised me. Dammit. I close my eyes and just slump against the tree.

"Why is it, every time I smell you near, I also smell fear coming from the girl you're meant to be in love with?" Inuyasha drops down from the tree and springs into action, tearing Kouga's arm from me and flinging him a few feet away. I stare at him wide eyed, why is he doing this? Why does he continue to just jump in and save me,? Is it because, he can sense that I'm too weak to do it myself? I slide to the ground in front of the tree, not in the mood to deal with staring at the two snarling demons.

"Why can't you mind your own fucking business filthy half breed?"

"Why can't you treat your girlfriend with the fucking respect she deserves and stop abusing her?"

"Oh I haven't even fucking begun to abuse her, you just-" CRACK.

I look up and see Kouga kneeling 10 feet away with Inuyasha charging him again. I can't handle this, it has to stop. Before I even realise what I've done I've run in between them, "STOP IT! I've had enough of this", I slump to the ground in front of a frozen Inuyasha and Kouga. "I've had enough, stop fighting."

Kouga snarls and grabs my hair twisting me around, "This is far from over, you got that?" After another yank of my hair, I manage to nod and just slump on the floor as he gets up and storms off leaving me with a wide eyed Inuyasha.

Inuyasha slowly shakes himself out of it and reaches towards me, I snap back and push him away and stand up myself, I'm a big girl. I've got this.

"Why do you?" I sigh. I can't even begin to understand how this keeps happening. "Why do you keep saving me? I'm not one of your friends, I'm no one, just stop it, I'll handle it myself-".

I didn't even have time to react as Inuyasha grabbed me by the arms and pulled me to him. "You idiot, you think I can stand around while someone gets hurt, and by Kouga no less. I'm not him. I can't do that, you understand me? I CAN NOT." I just look at him, I can't say anything else. In his eyes I can see so much pain and sadness; I don't know how to look away.

He leans his forehead against mine and closes his eyes, I can hear my heart rate speed up at his proximity, I don't understand this or him. I just relax against him and close my eyes. "Why are you with him? Why when you do so much better, I've seen the way you stand up in class and demand authority and the way you can Miroku go from pervy lecher to protective brother figure in a matter of seconds, why haven't you told them? Why?"

I sigh, "Why huh? How can I tell my best friends that my mothers a drunk and doesn't even recognise who I am anymore and the fact that my brother is in lock up more than he is out, How can I tell them that Kouga is threatening to tell the school and tarnish my family's honour unless I be with him, huh? How am I meant to tell them that when everyone looks up to me for guidance, how can I give them guidance when I need it more than they do..." Inuyasha stunned lets me go and steps back and I just slump to the floor. "How can I tell them that the guy I fell in love with, who was sweet and charming turned into a fuck witt when we got high school Huh, tell me how?"

I start when I hear Inuyasha growling, I look up and see him with his head bowed and his fists clenched, I go to reach out to him but he snaps and grabs my arms and pulls me up and leans in close my face, I close my eyes on reflex and flinch.

"How? You grow a fucking back-bone and show him that he's got nothing that you can't handle, you tell him to back the fuck off, the way you do with everyone else when they start on you or something you believe in. Does loving him mean you turn into a meek little kitten who does whatever the hell he tells her to? No it doesn't," I don't know

when it happened but I somehow managed to grab hold of him and refused to let go, I couldn't hold it in anymore, all the pain, the loss of the person I needed in my life and my brother, Souta, throwing his life away because he couldn't deal. I cried my eyes out in his jacket and he held me, shushed me and told me that things were going to be okay. But how did he know that, maybe, maybe they wouldn't be okay, maybe I'm really broken and there's nothing I can do.

Inuyasha leans down and breathes in my hair and says, "When you're ready to decide what path you want to take, when you're ready to get out of the hole, I'll be there, I'll pull you out and help you stand, but you have to tell me when." With a quick kiss on the forehead that happened so fast I didn't even notice until after he walked off, he practically flew around the corner. I sighed and looked up at the clouds. I put my hands in my pockets and started walking towards the main building.

I don't know what I'm going to do or how to fix any of this, But as I stood there, staring into nothing, his voice popped into my head;

_"When you're ready to decide what path you want to take, when you're ready to get out of the hole, I'll be there, I'll pull you out and help you stand, but you have to tell me when."_

I smiled to myself and thought, maybe things aren't as bad as I thought they were. Maybe I'll man up and decide my own path.

xxx.

Ta daaaaa. All done.


End file.
